


My Eyes Are the Stars.

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Stiles, derek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Ten little short stories. Sometimes sweet, sometimes bitter and sometimes as salty as the sea. ♡ The first chapter will have 100 words and then it will increase by 100 per writing piece. [sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meine Augen sind die Sterne.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044587) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> [Written in 2014]
> 
> Content: I will write 10 short stories. The first will be 100 words, the second 200 and on and on. I always choose the titles freshly at random from my music collection and the title of the project was also chosen at random. It is "Meine Augen sind die Sterne" by Samsas Traum.  
> Title: "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance  
> Word count: 100  
> Note: I can't believe it, because I never expected to have such a hard time writing exactly one hundred words. I think this will be quite a challenge for me. Haha. Have fun ♡

**Sleep.**

Breath that went so unsteadily it was almost sickening. Sweat formed on his forehead and mutated into a grotesquely harmonious image with the painfully contorted facial features. Strong arms that had wrapped themselves around the younger man's body, even pressing him reassuringly against them. Then there was this comforting warmth that gave Stiles a minimal sense of security, but still couldn't banish the images. "I'm sorry. It's alright. Just go back to sleep. Please." Choppy sentences and a soft, even shaky voice. Little liar. Reassuringly, Derek stroked his arm as he pulled the covers back up.

fin.


	2. Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Affair" by Hurts  
> Word count: 200

**Affair.**

"Shut up! Just shut up for once!", as if routinely and almost rehearsed, the werewolf pulled his shirt off his upper body in front of the human and threw it carelessly onto the floor. A few seconds later he had pushed the Stilinski against the wall in his own room, hogged those coveted lips and closed his eyes for a moment. All seemed suddenly right with the world and the chaos in his head so unimportant it could have been thrown in the trash can. Stile's hands, pulling him closer. Stile's smell that was just everywhere, almost clouded him. Just everything about this person threw Derek off in a few seconds. The top he pulled over his head the next moment and the skin underneath. That soft gasp at his touch and the half-opened eyes again. "Malia will be here soon." "When?" "In... I don't know! An hour?" "Okay." "...Derek!" But by then the older man was already busy with the coveted prey's neck again, giving him no chance to adequately defend himself. "Break it off with her already, Stiles." "That's easy for you to say!" "It is easy."

  
... And their lips had already found each other again.

fin.


	3. Nobody, nobody else but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Niemand, niemand anderem als dir" by Samsas Traum  
> Word count: 300  
> Info: Italics and at the same time in the middle are quotes from the title song.

**Nobody, nobody else but you**

When had it started to become normal and no longer feel strange? Why had it started and why with that person of all people?  
This boy was getting on his nerves...  
This boy was driving him crazy....  
This boy always opened his mouth at the wrong time....  
This boy had grown up...  
This boy had become minimally calmer....  
This boy, around whom he had wrapped his arms at that very moment, was completely silent today....

_Balancing on fate like a dancer._

  
The ridiculousness of this situation had become a banal routine over the last few weeks that you simply couldn't escape, even if you wanted to. When you started meeting every Thursday night and doing something together, there was nothing wrong with it, but when you ended up snuggling together on the couch at the end of the evening, sometimes falling asleep in the process, it was kind of striking....  
Maybe there was this very specific spark that they tried to capture while sitting next to each other and not talking? Was it just a silent agreement after all, because they couldn't deny that some events had thrown them off track? But couldn't it rather be assumed that each hoped the other would take the first step? Were they afraid that if they spoke it out, it would become real? The hidden despair that one might break something that didn't even exist in this form?

_I am braving the greatest of fears here and now...._

_What does it feel like to be loved?_

  
That evening they seemed to have reached the point where they had to change something. A reality that could not be denied.

_All my life I hid every spark of love deep inside me - and the hiding place I show to no one, no one but you._

fin.


	4. Come sleep with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Komm' schlaf bei mir" by Samsas Traum  
> Word count: 400

**Come sleep with me**

"No."  
"What?"  
"You heard me already. No. Just no."  
"Why?"  
"Yeah you know, I'm not ready yet. Don't you think that's moving pretty fast? What do you want my dad to think? Do you want him showing up at your door with a loaded gun? Oh, God, he would definitely do that! Because he doesn't like you, well... not really at all... He..."  
"Stiles..."  
"He'd shoot you and then lock me in the room for life and not even Scott would be allowed to come over to gamble. He'd put bars on my windows and hire a private tutor. Oh God..."  
"Stiles..."  
"...No, we mustn't do that, just can't do that! It would be the end of us all, believe me, I'm right."  
"You're just totally exaggerating."  
"That's a lie!"  
"Oh yeah, then would you please stop turning around every three seconds to scan the shop for any supposed threat?!"

Almost ashamed, the student flinched and gave his somewhat firm friend an apologetic look. This one was just too much for Stilinski, who still couldn't handle the whole situation. He hadn't told anyone about it until now and that included Scott. Except that his best friend had asked a few times why Stiles always smelled like he'd sprayed himself with Derek Hale perfume lately. Oh God, he was going to get busted soon. He - _Stiles Stilinski_ \- would soon have to explain to everyone that he was dating the meanest werewolf ever, the one he couldn't even stand to begin with. With this person who threatened you with death if things didn't go according to plan and this person who could look like you were really going to be in a coffin in the next three seconds.

"I'm going to have to tell them, aren't I?"  
Derek just raised an eyebrow, took another sip of his coffee and just glared unblinkingly at his boyfriend.  
"I hate you!" Stilinksi immediately whined, hanging his head.  
"Liar."  
"Shut up and feel the hate!"  
 _Pause for effect._  
"Come over today, Stiles."  
How ridiculous the human was behaving, and how much he simply knew it himself. Still, he couldn't avoid an uncomfortably long pause where cheeks puffed out and air escaped his mouth a little too loudly. Stiles wasn't good at this sort of thing. He really wasn't.  
"Okay."  
Ridiculously _cute_.

fin.


	5. Genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Echt" by Glasperlenspiel  
> Word count: 500

**Genuine.**

Do you believe in fate? Do you believe that everything that happens has a purpose? That nothing happens without a reason? That we are guided by something that was destined for us years ago? Do you believe that we had to meet that day in order for things to become the way they were? Do you think it was important that we sat together in that car and talked? Do you think it was a coincidence that we suddenly stood in front of the same shelf in the supermarket and looked into each other's eyes? Do you believe me when I tell you that my heart beat faster at that moment? Do you believe me when I deny that my face turned red because of you?

What did you think of me at that moment? That moment when I wasn't even able to get the peanut butter from the shelf. Those shaky hands. That shallow, too-rapid breathing. I felt like my heart was thundering like a hammer against a human chest and that everyone in the vicinity could probably hear it. Could you? Were you close enough? Did you hear it bump, even stumble? Is that why you looked at me from those serious eyes with that look I couldn't place? Is that why you reached out and grabbed the glass I wanted to take? Is that why you put it in my hand and said _"Peanut butter... way too sticky, this stuff"_? Is that why you turned around and went to the next checkout? Did you hear that heart beating even more irregularly than usual? Did you see this blush that the heat brought to my face?

Was it fate that put your scent in my nose and never let it go away? Was that why I could still detect it hours later? Was it why I felt like I was going crazy when you weren't around? Was it fate that brought us together again and again, leaving me no moment to calm down? To put my thoughts in order? Was it fate that said it was right? Had we been able to stand each other at all in the beginning? Didn't we have our somehow already bigger differences? Tell me, do you think things would have been different if I had kept my mouth shut sometimes? Didn't I drive you crazy when the words came pouring out of me and I tried to cover up my fear?

Tell me, did our hearts know what was going to happen before our heads? Tell me, why did you suddenly have peanut butter in your cupboard when you couldn't stand it? Tell me, did you see that slight smile on my lips when I was about to turn my back on you? Tell me, when did our hearts start taking the initiative?

_"What are you doing?"_   
_"I'm having breakfast, can't you see that, grumpy wolf?"_   
_"Peanut butter...?"_   
_"Don't forget the extremely healthy jam!"_   
_"...way too sticky, that stuff..."_

Tell me, when did I start waking up next to you?

fin.


	6. Dear Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Dear Insanity" by Asking Alexandria  
> Word count: 600  
> Tranlastion: That was hell to translate and I'm not satisfied, but okay.... It's... okay. :')

**Dear Insanity**

It was the distorted whirring of the long, much too neglected fingernails on the grey blackboard that broke through the silence of the seemingly frozen city, and it was also this ugly grey that covered the entire room in various shades, thus bathing it in an eerie light. Only a gentle, even crazy grin of the person in front of the blackboard and the dull red on his fingers stood out in this scenario - which seemed like a bad nightmare. _A clock ticked, while a pained yelp sounded somewhere down the hall._

„Like a moth to a flame...“ the young man with what should have been wonderful hazel eyes muttered, tapping the chalkboard right next to him again and again in anticipation.

A glance back made him recognise the horrible marks on the table - which he had caused in anticipation - and exactly this image burned itself into the brain working at full speed within seconds, while the owner made a satisfied sound. The sweet scent coming from the red colour rose to his nose and every little note was absorbed deeply. The nasal wings seemed to quiver as he exhaled, testifying to the irrepressible relaxation that was spreading through the exhausted body and immediately he felt better, felt the strength rising within him once more. He could smell the pain all the way here and already it was so powerful that it was almost a frighteningly beautiful idea to move even closer to the place where it had happened.

"What did you think you were doing, interrupting me in what I was doing?"

Abruptly, the young man turned around, raised his hands and ran them through his hair almost erratically, which also made his hair glow a dull red. _Lovely._ Once more his gaze slid around the room as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly and then paused for a moment at the biology room's bookcase. He could almost smell the scent of fear and would have liked to rip open the old and exceedingly shabby doors. The shocked face was what the worthy gentleman wanted to catch sight of as he leaned down to the prey and dug his red fingers into the victim's silken hair. Dragging her out of the closet he wanted to... _Deep breath._ The teenager tried to calm himself with the scent already there, to control the shaking hand and take a step back. He couldn't go there now, there was a much more important person waiting not far from him whom he had to grace with his presence.

"Maybe this is the moment... when you should leave."

Without another word, the boy turned and strode leisurely out of the room while holding his left hand - which was trembling incessantly - with his right. _More red._ As slowly, even gleefully, as possible, he followed his extremely fine nose, glancing back only briefly to see that strawberry blonde hair disappear around the corner as the bookcase in the room clicked shut behind him. _Smart girl._ Refocusing on the target in front of him, the teenager continued on his way and found himself a few minutes later at his next - beloved - candidate.

"What are you doing here?"  
_That squatting pose of superiority._  
"Don't..."  
_His hand, touching stubbly skin shallowly._  
"Hush... take it easy."  
_That tender gesture of interpersonal warmth. So wrong._  
"You need to wake up... Please..."  
_That sickening grin on the younger man's face._  
"I can't, Derek."  
_And another deep breath of that sweet scent._  
"Why not, Stiles?"  
_A brief, even caressing touch of two lovers._  
"I need more. Much more."  
_The bloodcurdling scream of a banshee that echoed through the building._

  
_More red._

fin.


	7. You Wear A Crown But You're No King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "You Wear A Crown But You're No King" by Blessthefall  
> Word count: 700

**You Wear A Crown But You're No King**

Hello, _me again..._

  
Another week has passed. _Seven days._ I don't know... where you are. Don't know why you left. Where you watch the sun rise and set. Where you sleep, how you really are. I don't know what happened to make you make that decision. You know... what I'm realising right now? As I sit here in my room and write these _ridiculous_ lines to you that may never reach you? _I know nothing, absolutely... nothing._ You were always so quiet... was it really just me talking? Why do I feel like I know nothing about you, when there was something... something between us. _That's what it was, wasn't it?_ It felt so, so... so right. _Maybe even a fragment of perfect._

_"Derek, get your hands off me!"_   
_"Shut up, pain in the ass."_   
_"Not until you get your hands back to you! How dare you?!"_   
_"I allow myself... what is mine."_   
_"Y-you have no idea!" Stammering. Blushing._   
_"Nh."_   
_Even tighter, he hugged the younger man to his chest so they wouldn't still fall out of the far-too-small bed._   
_Derek. Completely satisfied._   
_Stiles. A high red head._   
_The bed. Minimalist._

Just a fragment, of course. _Tiny._ I know I drove you crazy ... tested you. Now I wonder how you stood it. Your annoyed look. Your played threat to rip my throat out. _Did you ever mean it?_ Maybe when we had just met? Don't worry, I didn't like you either, was afraid of you. _Maybe I still am sometimes._ You were so unapproachable, I couldn't see through you. I probably talked so much to get something out of you... but most of the time it didn't work. I don't know how it could have come to this. _I mean, we were intolerable._ And we fought. _So much._

_"Damn it, Stiles, can't you listen to me for once?"_   
_"Can't you come up with some not-so-stupid ideas for once?"_   
_"You're the one who's tired of living here!"_   
_"I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself!"_   
_"You're seventeen! Of course you're a child, damn it!"_   
_"I won't let you tell me what to do, get that through your head!"_   
_A door slammed..._   
_Derek had left._

How did it ever come to this, that there was something that connected us? How did it happen that you were suddenly in my room? _Why didn't I send you away?_ You want to know how I feel? _Three months._ I don't know how I manage to get up early anymore. How I'll manage to write the maths test next week. How I can be standing next to Scott at lacrosse practice and not know what Coach just said. I can't sleep anymore, I have nightmares. _Pathetic._ Every day I go to your loft, but it's abandoned. Again and again I try to call you. _Nothing._ Where are you?

I _miss_ you. Miss even your disgusting way of treating me. Miss your rare laugh and the look you give me. Your warm body temperature and your smell. Your patronising behaviour and the fact that you buy peanut butter because of me. Your bad mood and that coldness you just can't shake. I miss you and your caring that you hide under a shell. _Your never ending kindness._

_"What in God's name is that?"_   
_"A crown, which you can actually see pretty well."_   
_"Yeah, but why?"_   
_" They gave me the wrong bag at McDonalds."_   
_…_   
_"Come here!"_   
_"Hey, what are you doing? Don't do that!"_   
_"Princess Stiles."_   
_Stiles, with that pink crown._   
_Derek, suddenly laughing._

And when I look outside... I feel like you could appear in front of the window at any moment. _Crazy, right?_ That this is all just a freakin' nightmare and I'm gonna wake up next to you. But you know what I've realised in the last few weeks? You're gone, really gone. This isn't a dream, hasn't been for a long time. I don't know where you are...

Stiles, _the pathetic..._

fin.


	8. Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Flesh" by Simon Curtis  
> Word count: 800

**Flesh**

Gasping breath and a hand pressed to the dry lips while shaky legs could barely hold themselves up. That strangely satisfied grin. _How inappropriate._ Adrenaline pumped through the human body, all concentration shifted to the ears, and the head seemed to go blank. H _e had to pay attention. Had to listen. Didn't have as good hearing as a werewolf. But he had to hear._ Stiles tried to steady his breathing, bit his hand shallowly and glanced around almost frantically. It was dark, just too poorly lighted for his eyes. _How human._ He could surely see to perfection. Could hear everything, move silently and smell him. _How unfair._ He was faster, more enduring, and simply superior to the human in all physical matters. And Stiles? Stiles had no stamina, was bad at running. He could not climb, had no preternaturally well-developed senses. The young man had only one thing and that was his mind. _His highly sharp mind._

In one smooth movement he pushed himself off the cold tree trunk, trying to get to the next, larger branch as quickly and quietly as possible and not leave a great trail.  
"I can smell you." _He was so close, almost too close._ Again the teenager pressed his hand to his mouth, trying at least not to be louder than necessary, too. Of course Derek could smell him, after all his whole back was scratched, with sweat and blood already sticking to his shirt. Stilinski looked up, gazed at the starry sky lined with that menacing full moon. _What a sight._ Suddenly he heard it crackle far too close to him, so he squinted to his left and made out those dangerous blue eyes. _No frantic movements._ The boy couldn't help it, which is why the corners of his mouth were already tightening and he slowly raised his arm. Through his hair he brushed, and so deliberately that it took half an eternity. Damp hair. Damp ground. A sweaty body. Slightly rattling breath. Let the bad wolf come after all, if he dared. Stiles would not give up, would not be an easy prey. Stilinski would fight and give it his all until the end. If he was a prey... then he was no easy one. _He never had been._

"You don't scare me anymore." _Liar._ It was a full moon and thus the night of the month that always turned into a bit of a hell trip for humans. The wolf in Derek couldn't control himself. _Couldn't control himself towards him_. Stiles did not turn his gaze away, moved slowly away from the tree trunk. Didn't take a step back, almost seemed to walk parallel to the predator. He could not show weakness. Had to show courage. "Where are you going, Stiles?" it was almost a purr, probably meant to be seductive. The brown-haired man, however, already knew this trick, even though it sent an ice-cold shiver down his spine every time. Derek tried to deceive him, even to lull him into a sense of security. But the man only shrugged his shoulders and gave his counterpart a cheeky smile that didn't allow any insight into his feelings. "Going for a walk? Looking for an adventure? Go to Scott's? Watch Titanic with Lydia? You know, there are lots of things I could be doing right now." - "Then come here." - "No." _Determining._ Stiles was the only one who acted like this towards Derek, who presumed to treat him like this. "Don't tease me, human." _It was already too late for that._ " How would I get such an idea?"

Another brave step to the side as Derek continued to walk towards him. Stiles felt the need to run, to just pick up his legs and leave. Was he afraid? _Always._ He'd be lying if he said he didn't know Derek could smell it. Of course the werewolf knew what was going on inside the human. He knew him. Knew him too well. And then there it was, suddenly and completely out of context. _Those words._  
"I'll come to you, then." Just at that moment, the hazel eyes had widened and before Stiles could even start to move, a pained sound escaped his lips. Again the bruised back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree as Derek barely allowed Stiles to breathe. "Trapped." - "How unexpected." returned Stilinski, without thinking, staring at the werewolf without a noticeable spark of fear in his eyes. _It made him hungry._

"You make me... forget me completely, little human." Roughly, the Hale took hold of the lips of his _well-loved_ prey and scratched his claws over the battered torso. The boy was getting better, taking Derek longer each month to get him in his clutches....

But today was the full moon. The night of the hunters.  
Today was Wednesday.

_So... the human was devoured by the wolf._

fin.


	9. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Wölfe" by Kontra K  
> Word count: 900

**Wolves.**

_What exactly pushes a person? What exactly keeps them alive and what ensures that they don't forget to breathe in? What gives them the strength to face the fireball even without sunglasses and to have a blissful smile on their lips? Why do they get up every morning and go out to fight? Why do they do this?_

In perfect harmony with nature, Derek stood on the small rise, let the wind play with his short hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He had been in this place for far too long, not moving an inch... almost like a stature. That shapeshifter, who was usually so suspicious and hostile towards the world, looked so infinitely content that it could bring a smile to one's lips. It was as if he had finally arrived for the first time in years, and in a place that thawed his heart. It made it beat, even quicken and then jump. He was probably more than relieved in those seconds that the rest of the pack was not around, as they could too easily spot what was keeping him busy... that something was keeping him busy.

Only when he could make out that other bumpy and irregular heartbeat behind him - which was getting louder - did the young man turn around. Now that he was concentrating on the closer person, he could hear the shaky breathing and even make out the minimal crackling of branches under careless feet. The tired shuffling along. Of course, it was only just under seven in the morning after all, and not every teenager spent their holidays falling out of bed at this time of day. _Stiles._ When this crazy boy had also made it the last few metres and stepped out of the shade of the trees, an even lovely wave of emotion was reflected in Derek's eyes for a moment. The younger boy's hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, while he couldn't even get his feet up properly and had his arms wrapped shiveringly around his torso.

"What on earth are you doing here, Sourwolf?", a yawn from Stilinski and Derek could only guess at the words. But he knew him far too well, understood him despite his babbling. That mumbling when the brown-haired man couldn't sleep in and that rough tone in his voice. Like a bear. _Baby bear._ "I was watching the sunrise." - "And I was freezing." Prompt had come the reply from Stiles, which made Derek smirk and almost laugh out loud. Definitely, the boy hadn't slept in. But what could be expected, since they had been out late last night. Nothing exhausting, just food and a movie, but apparently that had been enough. "Only because you're unslept." - "Yeah and what do you think that's from?" Snippy and backed up by that pout. _So childish._ "Because you need as much sleep as a baby cat?" Hale raised an eyebrow in amusement, eyeing the human and effortlessly intercepting the half-hearted, even lappishly delivered punch in his direction. Stiles grumbled some unintelligible words but made no move to withdraw his hand. Derek was warm, which was why a tender goose bump spread across the human's arm once more. _Damn the temperature change_. Almost as if in a trance, the 17-year-old stepped closer to Hale, made sure their arms were touching, and looked in the direction the other had been facing a short while ago.

For a few minutes they stared into the distance together, silently enjoying the feathery touch of hands and arms, before Stiles eventually turned away. Before Derek could even look up in confusion, the boy had tightened the grip of their hands, gently pulling the older man with him. _So sleepy._ "You fox.", Derek let out softly, knowing full well that this had been Stilinski's intention from the start. "Wolves are social animals, after all." - "And foxes? Aren't they rather solitary animals?" - "Mm, you can find out." The grin on Stiles's face was not visible to Derek as he guided them through the branches back to the complex's bungalow, moving just ahead of the shapeshifter.  
Only when the two young men were in the warmth did Stiles let go of the said Sourwolf, but only because he wanted to take off his shoes. Derek did the same, watching _his_ human and following him. _Only him._ The born wolf was no longer tired, he felt he needed only half as much sleep as his friend. _Friend..._ what a strange word. He frowned, minimally biting his lip, and looked at the slender back in front of him. Stiles had gotten rid of the thin coat, stood in front of Derek in only his baggy sleeping clothes again, and then almost immediately fell onto the bed. The older man couldn't help smiling, then slowly moved towards the only sleeping space with the two pillows and blankets in the house and had the brown-haired one successfully pressed against him a few seconds later. _Lovely_.

"Are you happy, Derek?" - "What kind of question is that?" - "A legitimate one? So?" - "Yes, Stiles. Yes, I'm happy."

_Sometimes it's that one person that keeps us coming back for more. That one person who is responsible for those wonderful facial expressions. That one person who means so much more to us than we thought at first. This one person. That person... all to oneself._


	10. Klaus I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Klaus I love you" by M83  
> Word count: 1000

**Klaus I love you**

_And once they told me that there was a reason for everything. For every ending, a new beginning. They spoke so much, after all, before this all too long time._

They were soft, even springy footsteps that walked over the ground of the Beacon Hills Reserve, still damp from the morning dew. It was that visible breath and the tinkling sound it made when it escaped the lips. _Metaphorically._ Thin arms wrapped around the far too lightly dressed torso, trying to provide at least a little warmth. That this was a pathetic attempt could already be seen from the boy's far too conspicuous shivering. It was as if his body was trembling and his toenails and fingernails were curling up because they could stand it no longer. _Winter._  
In the last few days the temperatures had dropped and all of a sudden the cold season seemed to want to take over this piece of land. It was like a raid that one had not seen coming, as the weather report had announced something completely different. The first homeless people, it was said on TV, had frozen to death and the tongue of a small, far too curious child had stuck to an icicle. And Stiles was also unprepared, his mind completely elsewhere. No coat and this hole in the only pair of shoes he owned. Wool socks from Scott's mother. _Life-saving._

But where had he got the idea to agree to the forest action once again? He should have known that he would catch his death out here, or at least lose a finger to the cold. _How he had persuaded him._ The boy had to grin and rubbed his shivering arms at the same moment. It really was cold. "You should thank me, my friend." the teenager murmured in a low voice, letting his eyes wander again and again. How difficult it was to spot his partner today. _Shy creature._ In this natural silence somehow far too loud, Stiles drew his nascent nasal mucus back up, rubbed two fingers over his nose and then quickly clutched his slender torso again. How long had he been walking around like this? _Uncertain._ If something didn't happen soon, Stilinski would have to turn around, because the cold was beginning to eat through his lovingly knitted socks. _Ungrateful minus degrees._

It was at that moment that Stiles heard an almost sweet crackling in the undergrowth and felt urged to take a look behind. A few seconds later, a gentle smile crept onto the youthful lips and so the whole body turned in the direction the eyes had fixed. There he was, standing with his head held high among the frosty trees, seemingly watching the boy quite closely. _Blue glowing eyes had fixed him._ How long had it been like that? Doubtful. The black fur of the graceful creature glittered subtly in the cool light of the sun and looked as if sprinkled with fairy dust. "How Twilight-like you look, my friend," the teenager chuckled delightedly and walked slowly towards the animal despite its growl. He had been growled at far too often for this gesture to have its full effect. Playfully annoyed, Stiles growled back as he came to a halt just in front of the wolf and only after a few moments reached out a hand to bury it in the soft, somewhat stubborn fur. The animal growled softly, bared its teeth, but made no further move to do anything about its human counterpart. Only when Stilinski added his second hand and buried his face in the slightly damp fur of the other, did a satisfied sound escape from the animal, at which one could again examine the impressive fangs. _Frightening._

They remained in this position for a few more minutes, while Stiles absorbed every last spark of warmth. "Let's get the hell out of here, I'm freezing to death," the teen whispered into the night-dark fur, then rose again. The wolf stayed close to his side, causing them to keep touching. Stiles was cold, he just wanted to arrive and wrap himself in warm blankets. He would probably even have to take a shower first, or a bath straight away, as frozen through as he was. Did Derek even know what he was doing to him? At least this wolf had fur, but Stiles was a poor, naked human being with only the far too thin clothes left. _Frosty winter._ At some point, his companion picked up speed and to keep up with him, Stiles began to trot too, running through the forest at some point and unable to keep from grinning far too broadly. The ground was slippery, the wolf so infinitely elegant and the teenager just highly clumsy. Nevertheless, he kept up, jumped over stones and could soon feel the athletic heat rising in his body. The four-legged friend was doing it on purpose!

Only when the unequal duo reached the house in the forest did Stiles' steps slow down, while he put one foot in front of the other, breathing heavily. _An athletic masterpiece._ The black creature disappeared into the darkness of the interior a few moments before the 17-year-old boy, while Stilinski was still busy climbing the few steps to the cabin. At first, the human had not understood what always pulled his friend into the forest in winter, but by now he could understand. _Sleeping beauty._ The change in temperature that awaited him inside took the brown-haired man's breath away for a moment and no sooner did he announce that he had made it inside than two warm arms wrapped around his frozen body. The ice-cold back was pressed against a warm chest and immediately Stiles shivered again. _So pleasant._ A little awkwardly, the teenager half-turned and raised his head to look into those blue glowing eyes. "How fast you were today." - "Yes, unlike you, because I nearly froze to death!"  
 _Lips touched softly._

"Cocoa?"  
"Yes please... and Derek?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Next time you could pick me up in the car too."

**The boy who ran with the wolf.**

fin.


End file.
